Stigma
by SemeTae25
Summary: 7-1 sama dengan 7 Selamanya akan terus seperti itu. BTS Story! VKook Slight! Main character 'Kim Taehyung'


Lampu terang terasa memuakkan memenuhi tiap sudut pandangnya. Taehyung tidak sadar. Matanya terus berair sejak satu jam yang lalu. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk menghapus lelehan keringat dipelipisnya yang basah. Bibirnya mengatup gugup.

"Bisa berhenti? –aku harus kekamar mandi sebentar."

Semuanya menggeleng kala melihat langkah lunglai Taehyung bergerak berat menuju ujung ruangan. Pintu berdebam nyaring menutup dengan sendirinya. "Dia trauma." –wanita tomboi tersebut memusut keningnya takut-takut. Ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Sudah berapa hari ia seperti mayat begitu?"

Wanita itu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Selama ini ia selalu terlihat baik-baik saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Stigma.**_

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Park Jimin_

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Min Yoongi_

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Jung Hoseok_

' _ **SemeTae'**_

 **.**

 **.**

Lokasi syuting terlihat senggang dengan banyak nya kru dan staff yang mulai membubarkan diri. Menggunakan waktu istirahat mereka untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar melepas penat. Salah satunya –Kim Taehyung. Aktor sekaligus pemeran utama drama terbaru yang dibintanginya bersama beberapa senior. Taehyung terus membungkuk sopan menyambut sapaan hangat dari senior yang kagum atas kerja kerasnya hari ini.

Walaupun rasa letih tidak bisa ia hindari.

"Kau bisa istirahat Tae-ah."

Auri melempar sebotol air minum penambah ion kearah Taehyung. –berbalik tergesa begitu producer meneriakinya karena suatu hal, meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri menempati kursi lipat yang telah disediakan staff.

Taehyung memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sesekali masih menyempatkan diri untuk berdiri dan membungkuk dalam ketika beberapa senior yang melewati tempat duduknya memberikan apresiasi serta dua jempol karena rasa puas.

Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras belakangan ini. Drama yang tengah dibintanginya sekarang tidak hanya butuh tampang serta lidah selicin belut untuk mengeluarkan sebuah rayuan selayaknya pemain drama bergenre romance. Kali ini ia harus rela mengurangi waktu tidurnya, sekedar melatih gerakkan tangan agar lebih lincah dan terlihat gesit. Perannya sebagai seorang detektif bukan perkara mudah.

Ia berkali-kali melatih gerak tangannya supaya terlihat natural ketika melakukan adegan sesuai arahan producer yang memberi ceramah langsung kepadanya begitu ia bergerak gugup. Malahan terkesan kaku. –bekerja sebagai seorang aktor nyatanya tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Noona! –tolong bereskan perlengkapan ku sekarang. Supaya selesai syuting kita bisa langsung pulang."

Wanita dengan potongan rambut undercut tersebut mengacungkan jempolnya mengerti. Melanjutkan kembali obrolannya yang sempat terpotong karena teriakkan Taehyung.

Satu jam kemudian syuting dilanjutkan kembali. Menarik Taehyung untuk lebih fokus pada adegan laga yang tengah ia lakoni. Ia beberapa kali mengulang adegan yang sama karena kakinya selalu meleset saat menapak, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang buta soal berkelahi. –bangsat memang. Padahal ia pikir, berperan sebagai seorang detektif tidak terlalu sulit selain menampilkan aura dominan cukup kuat serta gerak teliti yang memikat.

–namun, "Taehyung-ssi. Kenapa akting mu terlihat lembek seperti itu?! Kau harusnya seperti ini, " Sang Producer menunjukkan gerakkan yang ia inginkan, merasa kurang senang dengan pergerakkan Taehyung sebelumnya. Taehyung mengangguk paham dan berusaha keras melakukannya.

" –YA! Itu terlalu keras! Memangnya kau atlit angkat besi? Hahh?!"

Demi apapun. Taehyung hampir kelepasan mengumpati producer botak tersebut. Ia berusaha menunjukkan senyum selembut mungkin. Kembali mengulang adegan yang sama entah keberapa kalinya. Salah satu seniornya hanya menyenggol lengannya sembari bersikap seolah mengejek omelan yang diberikan producer kepadanya. Taehyung terkikik pelan karenanya, sedikit merasa terhibur.

Ia menyelesaikan bagiannya ketika hampir tengah malam. Berjalan lemas menuju van berisi barang-barang miliknya yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Auri supaya bisa ia gunakan untuk berbaring. "Kau yakin ingin kembali ke Seoul malam ini juga?" Auri menoleh kebelakang menghadap Taehyung yang tengah rebahan. Pemuda itu hanya bergumam sembari membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Auri – _manager_ nya.

Mereka tiba di Seoul setelah memakan waktu selama tiga jam lebih diperjalanan. Taehyung langsung melompat turun begitu mobil van memasuki area parkir apartemen yang menjadi dorm nya bersama member bangtan lainnya.

"Untuk besok kau memang diberi waktu libur, tapi lusanya kau harus berangkat ke Ilsan. Melakukan beberapa scene yang dibutuhkan. Jadi, pergunakan waktu istirahatmu dengan baik."

Auri memakaikan satu ransel berukuran sedang diatas punggung Taehyung, menepuk keras bahu pemuda yang telah ia anggap seperti dongsaeng nya sendiri. Gelak tawa Auri menggema mendapati tatapan tajam Taehyung yang terkejut dengan tepukkan kencang dibahunya.

"Aiisshh- !"

"Jjaaa! Istirahatlah cepat. Aku jga harus pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Menjadi manager untuk seorang Kim Taehyung yang tengah diminati banyak orang membuat ku cukup kewalahan –hoamm.. –kuharap kau tidak terbebani karena pekerjaan tambahanmu ini."

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Merasa sedikit menyesal. Dibanding dirinya, Auri lebih terlihat lelah, kerepotan, karena harus mengurus segala hal selama ia melakukan syuting.

"Hmm.. Noona hati-hati dijalan!" –Auri menggumamkan kata 'Ok!' sebelum menginjak pedal gas melajukan mobil van yang dikendarainya.

Hampir tiga hari Taehyung berada di Busan untuk kegiatan syuting, berjauhan dari member bangtan yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia ingin cepat merasakan empuknya kasur dan melepas rasa kangen terhadap para hyung dan satu dongsaeng kelincinya. Bahkan Seokjin hyung berjanji akan membuatkannya mandu, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi doyan memakan tepung berisi daging bumbu tersebut.

Lampu apartemen otomatis menyala begitu ia menutup pintu. Menampilkan ruang tengah yang berantakkan. Segala jenis bungkus camilan berserakkan memenuhi lantai.

"Apaaa ini?!" –Taehyung merasa stres seketika. Kakinya tidak sengaja menendang kaleng soda yang telah kosong hingga menimbulkan keributan karena kaleng tersebut menabrak kaleng kosong lainnya.

"Taehyung-ah. Kau sudah pulang?"

Jimin berdiri didepan pintu kamar tidurnya yang ia tempati bersama Hoseok. Mengucek matanya ngantuk. Ia terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik.

Taehyung mendengus malas melihat Jimin yang berjalan perlahan dengan rasa katuk. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sembari merentangkan tangan untuk menyambut kedatangan Taehyung yang mendadak. Taehyung lupa menghubungi para member kalau malam ini juga ia akan kembali ke Seoul.

Sebenarnya ia sebal karena ruang tengah yang berantakkan membuat mood nya semakin buruk. Tapi ia tetap berjalan kearah Jimin kemudian mendekap tubuh Jimin dengan nyaman, tersentuh atas sambutan hangat dari sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana syuting nya? Apa melelahkan?" –Taehyung diam saja saat Jimin menarik tangannya untuk menuju dapur. Mendudukkannya pada salah satu kursi dimeja makan. Jimin duduk tepat disampingnya. Pemuda itu menarik kedua kakinya keatas kursi agar bisa ia peluk –jujur saja, Jimin ngantuk berat sebenarnya.

"Ck. Kalau kau masih ngantuk, tidur lagi sana. Tidak usah repot-repot untuk menyambutku." Taehyung menumpukan kepalanya pada meja makan demi mendapat sandaran. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit sejak siang tadi.

Jimin terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Taehyung disampingnya. Ia melipat kedua lengannya diatas lutut sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya menghadap Taehyung, memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang terlihat kusut.

" –Sebaiknya kau mandi. Wajahmu kusam sekali, kau terlihat lebih mirip gembel dari pada seorang aktor."

Tawa Jimin terhenti saat Taehyung membekap mulutnya kesal. "Diam chim. Kau ingin mati, hah?!" –Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk memaki Jimin sebelum masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya. Mengacuhkan Jimin dengan gelak tawa yang masih terdengar.

Taehyung tidak bisa tidur. Malam ini sepertinya Namjoon memilih terkurung di studionya. Membuatnya terbaring sepi dikamar yang luas seorang diri. Sudah banyak kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya agar terasa nyaman sehingga ia bisa terlelap dan berlayar dipulau mimpi.

Hanya saja –malamnya selalu seperti ini.

Matanya menatap kosong keatas langit-langit kamar. Berbantalkan kedua lengan. Ia termenung bisu. Memikirkan sesuatu yang belakangan ini mengusik tidurnya terlalu sering. –Jungkook. Dongsaeng satu-satunya di bangtan. Pemuda itu seolah menjauh darinya, keduanya jadi jarang berkomunikasi. Taehyung juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu. Padahal, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengalami situasi secanggung ini dengan member bangtan. Bahkan, Yoongi yang sering berselisih paham dengannya pun tidak pernah sampai menjauh seperti Jungkook.

Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook bukan lagi pemuda manis yang sering ia goda dulu bersama Jimin. Jungkook telah tumbuh dewasa lebih cepat darinya. Begitu digilai kaum hawa karena bakat serta wajah tampannya. Jungkook banyak berubah –tapi, ia terlambat sadar kalau adik kesayangannya tersebut perlahan-lahan mulai menjaga jarak darinya.

"Salahku apa coba?!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya jengkel. Ia menarik guling disampingnya untuk dipeluk. –menyembulkan sedikit wajahnya hanya untuk menatapi sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk gitar diatas meja nakasnya.

–Ia rindu Jungkook. Sungguh.

 _ **Stigma**_

Taehyung terbangun karena suara tawa Hoseok yang terdengar nyaring. Tengkuknya terasa pegal. Ia berjalan lesu kearah pintu. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamar, Hoseok tengah berlari melewatinya bersama dengan Jungkook yang mengejar dibelakang.

Hoseok heboh menghindari pukulan bantal yang dilayangkan Jungkook kearahnya.

"HYAAKK! –HYAAKK! Koooookkiieee~"

"TANGKAP AKU!" –Jungkook semakin antusias mengejar Hoseok yang bertingkah absurd didepannya. Taehyung tidak tau harus berkata apa. –tapi ini, kelakuan mereka benar-benar sepeti bocah.

"Hyung! Berisik."

Jimin lebih dulu menegur keduanya. Taehyung ikut berlalu membuntuti langkah Jimin yang mengarah kedapur. Melihat Seokjin telah sibuk berkutat dengan masakkannya.

"Hyung.. Kau masak apa?" Taehyung berdiri disamping Seokjin. Memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan hyung tertua. Perutnya lapar sekali. Aroma masakkan Seokjin masuk tanpa jeda kerongga hidungnya.

"Masih lama tidak hyung? –aku lapar."

Seokjin menoleh sebentar kearah Taehyung, mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Sebentar lagi.."

Jimin menepuk kursi disebelahnya saat melihat Taehyung menengok kearahnya. Taehyung memang sering pindah-pindah tempat duduk. Kadang disamping Namjoon, kadang pula disamping Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung mana?"

"Dikamar. Sedang tidak enak badan, bujuk dia Tae.. dari semalam Yoongi hyung belum makan."

Taehyung meminum segelas air putih sembari mengernyit heran, "Memang, kau tidak membujuknya?"

"Sudah. Tapi, Yoongi hyung tetap tidak mau. Bokong ku malah ditendang olehnya."

" –itu karena kau berisik chim. Yoongi hanya butuh tidur, paling ia sudah baikkan sekarang." Seokjin mendongakkan dagunya kearah pintu kamarnya. Yoongi tengah berdiri disana. Menatap tajam kelakuan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang masih betah bergumul diruang tengah. Keduanya langsung terdiam saat melihat tatapan dingin Yoongi sambil nyengir kuda tanpa dosa.

"Hyuuuungggg.. lapaaarr! Sudah selesai belum? Lama sekali sihh!"

Jungkook sudah berlari kearah dapur menghindari omelan Yoongi. Alhasil, hanya Hoseok yang terjebak. Mendengarkan petuah Yoongi yang mengingatkannya soal umur. –dengan santainya ditanggapi Hoseok sembari cengegesan.

"Sebentar lagii.. Kau sebaiknya panggil Namjoon supaya keluar dari studionya."

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan Taehyung yang terus memperhatikannya terang-terangan.

Seluruh member bangtan telah berkumpul dimeja makan. Menyantap berbagai hidangan yang dimasak oleh Seokjin. Meja makan ramai seperti biasanya. Ditambah kedatangan Taehyung semalam yang mendadak tanpa mengabari mereka. Taehyung mendapat protesan beberapa member yang tidak terima karena ia selalu datang dan pergi seenak jidatnya.

" –kudengar kau mengambil peran menjadi seorang detektif, Tae-ah?"

Namjoon bertanya disela keributan –yang lagi-lagi karena ulah Hoseok. Kali ini ia dipukuli oleh Jimin yang sebal karena sepiring nugget miliknya ludes dimakan Hoseok.

"Iya, hyung.. Susah sekali. Producernya cerewet dan menjengkelkan. Tapi, aku tetap senang karena banyak sunbae yang menyemangatiku."

Taehyung menunjukkan senyum kotaknya.

"Apa comeback nanti kau juga harus absen?" –Yoongi buka suara setelah lama terdiam mendengarkan perbincangan Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Sepertinya iya, hyung.. Auri noona bilang, sampai tiga bulan kedepan aku tidak akan bisa bergerak bebas karena terikat kontrak untuk menyelesaikan syuting drama terbaruku."

Yoongi mengangguk paham. "Ohya. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa ikut comeback bersama kami. Bukan kah melakukan syuting lebih menyenangkan?" –seketika suasana menjadi hening. Semua member menoleh bingung kearah Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bersuara. Pemuda itu meletakkan sumpitnya secara asal.

"Aku sudah selesai." –Jungkook menarik kursinya serampangan hingga menimbulkan suara berisik, kemudian berlalu tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari para hyung nya.

Sakit sekali. Taehyung sebisa mungkin tersenyum kearah member lain yang terlihat khawatir karena tingkah Jungkook terhadapnya. Ia berusaha maklum.

"Dih! Jungkook kenapa jadi sensian gitu sih, hyung?" –Hoseok mencolek Yoongi yang terduduk diam didekatnya.

Yang dicolek hanya menatapnya datar tanpa minat. Sebelum mengucapkan kalimat sadis kearahnya, " –kau bisa diam tidak?"

Seokjin langsung tergelak melihat ekspresi wajah Hoseok yang blank seketika. Mencibir tidak suka karena respon Yoongi yang kelewat dingin.

Suasana meja makan kembali berisik karena tingkah Hoseok yang tidak bisa diam. Menguapkan situasi canggung yang beberapa saat lalu sempat singgah dimeja makan mereka.

"Hoseok-ah, berhentilah mengganggu Jimin. Kasihan dia, dari tadi kau usili."

"Hehehe. Jimin suka kok berbagi makanan dengan ku."

" –enak saja! Hyung yang seenaknya mengambil makanan ku!" Jimin merengut sebal kearah Hoseok, mengarahkan garpunya kewajah Hoseok dan wajahnya secara bergantian.

"Lihat saja. Aku akan balas dendam nanti!"

Taehyung ikut tertawa senang melihat kelakuan Hoseok yang tidak ada habisnya. –tawanya terhenti seketika saat melihat sosok Jungkook yang keluar dari pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hyung! Aku keluar sebentar."

Seokjin mengangguk saja, membalas lambaian Jungkook kearahnya. Kembali sibuk dengan obrolan serunya bersama Namjoon.

" –ikut!" Jimin cepat-cepat memasukkan suapan terakhirnya sebelum berlari menahan langkah Jungkook. Menyuruh magnae tersebut menungguinya sebentar untuk berpakaian.

" –PPALLLLIII! –Jwiimiinn-ssi!"

"Jwiiimiiiinnn-ssi!"

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu memang terlihat sumringah dengan panggilan yang terus disuarakannya. Memanggil nama Jimin tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' dibelakangnya.

Jungkook terkikik senang melihat raut wajah Jimin yang kesal. Jimin baru saja keluar kamar masih dengan kaos hitam yang belum terpasang sepenuhnya.

"Mati saja kau!" –Jimin menarik gemas bibir Jungkook. Menepuknya berkali-kali menyalurkan rasa kesalnya, dan bodohnya Jungkook hanya tertawa mendapati perlakuan sepeti itu. Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Jungkook tersebut mengapit lehernya, menyeret langkah keduanya untuk meninggalkan dorm.

Taehyung melihat semuanya. Bagaimana Jungkook bertingkah konyol seperti biasanya terhadap member lain, selain dirinya. –tentu saja.

Taehyung menatap sendu keduanya hingga bayangan Jungkook dan Jimin menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Napsu makannya menurun drastis. Ia melanjutkan suapannya tidak semangat. Bersikap terlampau tenang dengan hanya mendengarkan celotehan para hyung yang menanyakan tentang keadaan Yoongi. Taehyung hanya ikut bersuara sesekali, setelahnya ia lebih memilih menyelesaikan makannya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin berjalan tergesa menghampiri Taehyung yang telah memasang sepatunya. Bersiap berangkat ke Ilsan setelah Auri noona mengatakan ia sudah sampai ditempai parkir menunggui Taehyung.

" –bocah ini! Kenapa selalu pergi secara tiba-tiba sih?!"

Taehyung menoleh kaget menemukan Seokjin berkacak pinggang dihadapannya. Ia kembali berdiri tegak sembari menggaruk telinganya. "Hehehe.. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau hari ini aku harus pergi ke Ilsan untuk melakukan syuting. Mianhae, hyung!" –Taehyung membungkuk tulus meminta maaf pada Seokjin.

Ia menghampiri Seokjin yang cemberut karena lagi-lagi ingin kabur tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu. Ini masih jam empat pagi padahal.

"Aku hanya dua hari saja disana hyung! Lusa, aku sudah kembali lagi!"

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Seokjin dengan gemas. Membuat Seokjin mau tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama, walaupun masih dalam mode ngambek. "Yayaya.. Kau tidak lupa membawa vitamin mu kan?"

"Aku bawa hyung! –disini.." Taehyung menunjukkan ransel yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi tersebut.

"Omega 3?"

"Ada.. "

" –Ah! Aku lupa! Tunggu sebentarrrrr.."

Seokjin cepat-cepat berlari kedapur. Mengambil kotak bekal berukuran mini didalam kulkas. Ia tersenyum ceria menghampiri Taehyung yang masih berdiri setia menungguinya.

"Ini. Kau bawa ini!"

"Apa ini hyung? –bekal untukku?"

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Isinya mandu. Kau bisa nyemil ini diperjalanan. Maaf, hyung tidak sempat membuatkan makan terlebih dahulu."

Taehyung tersentuh. Pemuda itu memeluk Seokjin kembali, merasa bersyukur memiliki hyung yang begitu peduli padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pulang nanti hyung harus masak yang banyak untuk ku sebagai gantinya!"

Seokjin tersenyum gemas menarik pipi Taehyung. Tidak ada lagi gumpalan lemak yang biasanya membuat pipi Taehyung terlihat cubby dan berisi, wajahnya tirus dengan garis tegas yang nyata. Rasanya sedih sekali, para hyung diam-diam selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Taehyung. Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu sungguh berjuang untuk memenuhi ekspetasi perusahaan terhadapnya.

"Hyung! Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu!" –Taehyung mengecup kilat pelipis Seokjin. Sebelum akhirnya menghilang pada sudut koridor apartement mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Noona.. apa nanti aku bisa jalan-jalan sebentar? Ada yang ingin ku beli."

Taehyung dengan sengaja mengikuti setiap langkah Auri yang melakukan banyak hal, mengacuhkan rengekan Taehyung yang menjengkelkan. Wanita itu beberapa kali menghembuskan napas berat –ingin mengumpat, namun selalu urung dilakukan.

"Tapi kau ada- "

"AKU JANJI TIDAK AKAN LAMA!" –Auri mendelik terkejut mendengar suara lantang Taehyung, mengundang lirikan dan senyum canggung kearah keduanya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Taehyung! Kontrol suaramu bodoh!"

Susah payah Taehyung menghindari pukulan Auri pada tubuhnya. "Aduuhhh! Mian, mian!"

"Ok. Kau boleh jalan-jalan, tapi pasang semua atribut penyelamatmu! Kau pikir bisa seenaknya bepergian dengan wajah itu."

"Benarkah? Ahhhh! Noona saranghae!" Auri mencibir kesal sebelum melempar hoodie kebesaran favorit Taehyung sambil berlalu pergi.

Taehyung diberi waktu dua jam untuk melalang buana sesuka hatinya.

Kemarin malam ia sungguh tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan tentang perubahan sikap Jungkook terhadapnya. Taehyung sungguh tidak tahu dimana letak salahnya kepada Jungkook. Padahal semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja sebelumnya, tapi sekarang? Jungkook bahkan tidak berniat sama sekali mengajaknya melakukan hal bersama seperti biasanya, jangankan itu. Mengajaknya mengobrol pun sudah tidak pernah lagi.

"Kira-kira Jungkook lebih suka pororo atau iron man?" Taehyung menatap bergantian antara boneka pororo raksasa disebelah kanannya dan action figure iron man yang berada tepat disebelah kirinya.

Ia serius ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jungkook. Sengaja meluangkan waktu ditengah jadwalnya yang padat hanya untuk membelikan barang yang Jungkook sukai.

"Ah. Tidak tau."

"-Aku beli dua-duanya." Kasir perempuan itu berusaha menahan tawanya melihat barang yang dibeli Taehyung tidak sebanding dengan dandanannya yang terlihat sangar dan manly. Taehyung memicingkan matanya sesaat sebelum mengambil black card dari dalam dompetnya.

"Sialan. Pasti gara gara tato palsu ini aku ditertawakan!" Tato dengan gambar naga terlihat mencolok menghiasi permukaan kulit lehernya. Ia tidak sempat menghapus tato buatan tersebut yang seharusnya hanya dipakai untuk pelengkap syuting. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia keburu lupa untuk menghapus tato sialan itu.

Taehyung kembali melangkah bebas mengikuti kemanapun kakinya berjalan, mengabaikan pandangan beberapa pasang mata yang sudah mulai menatapnya curiga. Daripada itu, ia masih punya misi penting untuk mencari barang-barang yang bisa membantunya berbaikan dengan Jungkook. Dongsaeng kelincinya yang manis. Tapi sekarang Jungkook terlihat lebih mirip gorilla dibanding kelinci lucu dengan dua gigi besar ditengahnya.

"Nah. Aku ingat camilan kesukaan Jungkook!"

Matanya berbinar senang melihat minimarket yang dipenuhi jajanan instan. Kakinya tanpa ragu membawa langkah memasuki ruang kotak berisi surga camilan tersebut.

"Panas. Pendingin ruangannya tidak menyala yah!" Taehyung menggerutu sembari memasukkan beberapa camilan coklat berlemak kedalam troli. Wajahnya banyak mengeluarkan keringat karena kepanasan.

Rasanya menjengkelkan. Terpaksa ia melepas masker berwarna hitam diwajahnya karena keringatnya sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Ia sempat menengok ke kiri kanan untuk memastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengenali sosoknya.

"Taehyung OPPA?!"

 _Shit!_ Tiga remaja perempuan tengah menatap Taehyung penuh minat. Membolakan mata mereka terkejut begitu sadar bahwa sosok Taehyung sungguhan yang berada didepan mereka.

"Sssstt.. Jangan berisik. Nanti banyak orang tau." Tiga orang remaja perempuan tersebut menutup mulut mereka berusaha menahan jeritan histeris yang akan meledak.

"Dengar. Oppa akan membelikan kalian ice cream, tapi kalian harus janji tutup mulut! Jangan beri tahu kalau aku sedang berada disekitar sini. Ok?"

Salah satunya mencicit takut-takut membalas ucapan Taehyung. "Tapi, kenapa? Teman-temanku banyak yang suka Oppa, pasti mereka juga senang kalau tau Oppa ada disini."

Taehyung mendadak frustasi begitu ketiganya saling melempar pandang dan berakhir mengangguk setuju entah untuk alasan apa.

"Tapi. Kami mau tanya satu hal ke oppa. Boleh? -janji tidak akan beritahu yang lain kalau oppa ada disini."

"Tanya apa dulu? Seputar comeback Bangtan? Maafkan oppa, tapi itu tidak bisa."

Ketiganya terkikik geli mendapati wajah murung Taehyung. Terlihat putus asa dan bingung.

"Anio.. Kami bukan ingin bertanya tentang itu,"

"-lalu?"

"Begini, Apa Taehyung oppa dan Jungkook oppa pacaran?"

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung.** Aktor tampan sekaligus anggota _idol_ yang tengah digemari. Namanya tidak ada habis-habisnya menjadi bahan perbincangan menarik, berbagai produk iklan dibintangi olehnya. _**'Taehyung-begini, Taehyung-begitu.'**_ -Segala hal yang menyangkut pemuda tersebut terdengar layak untuk diperbincangkan. Jungkook tidak mengerti, Apa Tae- _hyung_ nya itu sebegitu memukaunya? Setiap orang seolah mengenal Kim Taehyung yang selalu mondar-mandir dilayar kaca televisi -setidaknya dua menit sekali. Sanking banyaknya iklan, drama, bahkan _verity show_ yang muncul dengan sosok Taehyung didalamnya. Bahkan sekarang Jungkook lebih sering menemukan Taehyung dibalik layar telivisi ketimbang bertemu langsung dengan mahluk itu.

Musim panas tahun ini datang dengan sejuta kehampaan dibenak seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Keadaan tidak lebih baik dengan bungkamnya para member tiap kali ia mempertanyakaan kekosongan pada koreo baru yang telah disetujui PD-nim untuk _comeback_ mereka nanti. Hanya ada enam member didalamnya. Tidak ada tempat untuk Taehyung. Seakan mereka telah meramalkan masa yang akan datang, menyisihkan Taehyung dari posisi seharusnya. Memberi Jungkook banyak bagian untuk bernyanyi lebih dari sebelumnya.

Jungkook ingin menangis. Ia merasa kurang tanpa seorang Taehyung disisinya. Berkali-kali menolak bagian Taehyung yang dialihkan kepadanya, Jungkook ingin Taehyung yang menyanyikan bagiannya sendiri, bukan dirinya.

"Kau terlihat bahagia. Aku bisa apa?"

Ucapannya terdengar lirih. Tersenyum kecut memandangi layar telivisi didepannya. Jari-jarinya tidak berhenti memutar gantungan kunci berbentuk gitar yang ia beli sekitar empat tahun yang lalu bersama Jimin.

"Kau menontonnya lagi?" -Jungkook menoleh terkejut mendengar gumaman Seokjin yang tengah terduduk malas tepat disampingnya.

" _Hyung!_ Kau mengagetkanku tahu."

"Ck. Berlebihan! -Yoongi dari tadi memanggilmu, kau tidak dengar?"

Seokjin menggeleng prihatin ketika melihat Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah. -Jungkook lupa kalau ia punya janji untuk menemani Yoongi ke studio mereka. Seharusnya ia sudah berangkat dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, kalau saja Jungkook tidak menyempatkan diri mengecek televisi hanya untuk menemukan sosok pemuda tampan yang tengah dirindukannya.

Taehyung masih disana. Tertawa lepas dengan percakapan konyol yang sedang dilakoninya. Dan Jungkook masih mencoba menyempatkan diri melirik kembali wajah Taehyung yang kini tampak terlihat aneh dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Jungkook tidak bisa berbohong, ia rindu wajah idiot itu. Sungguh.

Suara Yoongi terdengar semakin kesal meneriakki nama Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahkan, kali ini lengkap dengan marganya. "Matilah aku!" Jungkook bergegas menarik topi yang sebelumnya melekat dikepala Seokjin dengan serampangan. Memakainya secepat kilat -juga tidak lupa memberi tatapan membunuh kepada Seokjin yang ternyata sejak tadi mengenakan topi kesayangannya tanpa ia sadari.

"Kurasa aku harus bergegas, sebelum dilempar Yoongi _hyung_ ke sungai amazon! -dan tunggu pembalasan ku nanti padamu, _hyung_!"

Seokjin terkekeh mengangkat kakinya dengan sengaja menunjukkan kaos kaki pororo terpasang dikedua kakinya kepada Jungkook yang telah diseret menjauh oleh Yoongi melewati Seokjin. Terlihat senang menggoda Jungkook. Pemuda itu melotot jengkel mendapati kaus kaki miliknya melekat dikaki Seokjin dengan tidak tahu malu.

 **.**

 **.**

Lebam disudut bibir Taehyung membuat para staf panik bukan main. Pasalnya, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Taehyung akan senekat itu menjalankan misi yang seharusnya menjadi hal yang lucu dan dapat menaikkan rating acara mereka secara pesat malah berujung pada memar biru diwajah tampannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Taehyung meringis keras begitu luka disudut bibirnya ditekan kapas putih yang sudah dibubuhi alkohol sebelumnya.

Ia menatap sebal pada sosok Auri didepannya. Auri terus mengomel sejak tadi tanpa henti, menoyor kepalanya dengan sepenuh hati hanya karena Taehyung tidak sengaja melukai wajahnya sendiri. Demi apa, Taehyung tidak kepikiran untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia mana sadar kalau separuh nyawanya melayang entah dimana saat seharusnya ia meladeni pukulan main-main yang dilayangkan kewajahnya menjadi sebuah pukulan telak membuat memar sudut bibirnya -ia menerima pukulan tersebut tanpa berniat mengelak sedikitpun. Wajah _blank_ nya sudah pasti terpampang jelas dikamera. Beruntungnya ini bukan siaran langsung, sehingga memungkin para _editor_ untuk mengedit tingkah anehnya.

"Aku ingin berhenti."

Auri menghentikan gerak tangannya. Matanya menangkap jelas raut kelelahan yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Taehyung begitu rapi. Pemuda itu terdiam kosong membiarkan Auri membersihkan lukanya tanpa meringis lagi.

"Aku merindukan Jungkook. Bocah itu biasanya sering melimpir kekamarku saat tengah hari begini. Seokjin _hyung_ bilang ia juga akan lebih sering membuatkan aku mandu, karena akhir-akhir ini aku suka makan itu. Jimin.. -Jimin pasti sering melewatkan makan siangnya. Dia pasti lupa kalau tidak ada yang mengingatkan. Dan yang lainnya, -Aku -aku rindu mereka semua _noona._ Rasanya ingin mati saja!"

Taehyung menangis tertahan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pemuda tersebut memusut pipinya berkali-kali menghapus jejak air mata yang sejak tadi membanjiri wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi kalau harus berpisah jauh dari _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ yang sangat disayanginya. Ia merindukan keluarga kecilnya.

"Sudah. Kau tidak boleh egois seperti ini. Mereka selalu berharap kau bisa mengatasi karirmu. Lusa, kau bisa balik ke apartemen dan menemui mereka." -Taehyung masih tergugu menahan tangisnya yang tidak mau berhenti. Mengabaikan pandangan bingung dilayangkan para staf yang melewati ruang ganti miliknya.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji sebelumnya dengan Seokjin bahwa ia pergi hanya untuk dua hari kedepan. Tapi lihat sekarang, bahkan sudah hampir seminggu ia mondar mandir memenuhi jadwalnya yang berubah drastis tanpa persetujuan darinya.

Matanya sayu memandang setumpuk barang dan camilan yang berserakkan didalam bagasi mobil van nya yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau hanya dapat libur sehari, Taehyung-ah. Maafkan _noona_."

 _ **Stigma**_

Namjoon terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Hoseok bersama Jimin, kedua _dancer_ itu meliukkan tubuh mereka tidak tentu arah. Terlihat sinting dimata Namjoon, walaupun ia mengakui gerakan konyol tersebut cukup sulit ditirukan orang awam sepertinya. Masa bodoh. Namjoon hanya butuh mulutnya untuk melakukan _rap_. Ia sadar diri tidak akan bisa melampaui _duo dancer_ gila yang tengah menari enerjik didepannya tersebut. "Cukup! Kepala ku sakit melihat gerakkan aneh kalian." Jimin tertawa menanggapi ucapan Namjoon.

Keduanya berhenti. Memilih duduk nyaman disofa empuk yang juga ditempati Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , kapan Taehyung pulang?" -Jimin meneguk air minumnya rakus setelah menanyakan perihal kepulangan Taehyung yang belum pasti. Pemuda itu sedang di Ilsan, tengah sibuk dengan acara _verity_ yang dibintanginya.

Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya. Tulisan _**'Game Over'**_ yang memenuhi layar _smartphone_ nya tertangkap mata oleh Hoseok. Secepat kilat _smartphone_ tersebut berpindah ketangan Hoseok. Namjoon berdecak kesal. "Tidak tahu. Auri _noona_ bilang Taehyung tengah gila kerja."

" -aku jadi tidak enak kalau terlalu sering menghubunginya."

"Taehyung sempat bicara denganmu?" Namjoon menggeleng lemas.

"Ku harap dia tidak melupakan kita."

Jimin mengangguk setuju dengan harapan Hoseok. Jimin tidak mau kalau sampai Taehyung melupakan mereka semua hanya karena pekerjaan individu yang tengah diminatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **Haiii.. aku bawa ff baru lagi, padahal yang satu aja belom kelar**

 **wkwwk**

 **habisnya mau gimana? cerita ini udah lama bersarang dikepala aku, jadi ngebet banget pengen nulis ini T_T**

 **semoga kalian suka..**

 **kalau ff ini aku tergantung respond kalian aja, kalau banyak yg suka aku bakal lanjutin kalau gak ya anggap aja end sampe disini hhehee**

 ***kabor***

 **.**

 **'SemeTae'**

 **[17 September 2018]**


End file.
